


ვენთო დელ ცაუცასო

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Caucasus Wind (crossover verse), Saki (Anime & Manga), The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: Seymour and Nelly write poems to each other. <3





	ვენთო დელ ცაუცასო

Cara Eleonora Stepania Virsaladze;

I tuoi lunghi capelli marroni volano in un vento che sa di Khatchapuri e melograni.

I tuoi occhi brillano come due zaffiri lucenti in un sogno di una notte di un inverno del Caucaso.

I tuoi occhi sono come due vasti laghi rotondi in cui si specchia l’eternità.

Dentro di te batte un animo forte.

La tua eccitabilità mi fa impazzire e battere forte il cuore.

Fin da quando ti ho incontrato al Torneo di Mahjong di Springfield…

Sapevo che un giorno ci saremmo sposati.

Noi due facciamo una coppia perfetta.

Siamo come il formaggio e la pera.

Siamo un sorriso che si espande dal Sakartvelo all’Hayastan, passando per l’Azerbaycan, che invaderei per te.

Tuo, Armin Quincy Tamzarian.

–

Caro Armin Quincy Tamzarian.

La tua poesia mi ha fatto ribaltare il cuore.

I tuoi scompigliati capelli grigi sono soffici come un campo di grano.

I tuoi occhi sono si paludi, ma sono paludi nebbiose che raccontano una triste storia.

Dentro di te si cela un segreto, ma io ti ho aiutato a far si che non lo fosse più.

La tua pelle olivastra ricorda un’estate in riva al Mar Caspio.

Sai essere galante quanto un maggiordomo di Versailles…

ma dentro di te, so che sei un vero ribelle.

E per invadere Azer, non ne ho bisogno, perché ho già te.

– Dalla futura Nelly Tamzarian!


End file.
